Elemental Wolf
by Bunny's daughter
Summary: Edward left and Bella turns into a shape-shifter who can control the elements water, wind, fire, earth, life, and death. When the Volturi go to pick a fight with the Cullen's what will Bella do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but if I did, Bella would have a back bone and not be so needy of Edward. Oh, and people, please don't copyright this or whatever happens on fanfiction. This is is my story though I'm very flattered that someone would copyright my first ever story! Sorry, I'm blabbering. And I quote (from me) GET ON READIN'!

"_You don't want me?"_

"_No."_

And he was gone. I fell to my knees, pain rolling over me in waves. My precious Edward, gone forever. That selfish, self centered bastard! Wait, what? Edward's not a bastard. Then, I felt it. The rage inside of me. No, this was not rage. This was pure, raw, untamed anger.

I started to shake. I shook so hard. Then, came the pain. I felt it as my bones cracked and reformed. I felt it as fur sprouted from my body. And I felt it as I grew. So much. Water pooled around me though it wasn't raining... yet.

I cried out in the pain but it came out as a long, agonized howl. The pain felt like it lasted forever. Then, it stopped. I looked around and I realized that I wasn't standing on 2 legs I was standing on 4.

_What the hell!_

_Hey, look a new kid. So who are you newbie? _A voice in my head said.

_Oh god, I've gone crazy!_

_No no kid. Calm down. Who are you?_

_Bella Swan._

_Bella? Stay still. I'll be right there. Oh yeah, my name is Sam. Sam Uley, the alpha._

_Please hurry. It hurts so much. _I let out a whimper.

Soon I heard heavy footsteps and then, out of the forest, came a gigantic, midnight wolf. The wolf looked at me, eyes widening as he studied my new form. And I saw myself in his thoughts.

I was beautiful. Snow white fur cover my agile, graceful, and strong looking body. My eyes were not the dull brown I was used to. They were ocean blue. It shocked me but not as much as what happened next.

The wind picked up, blowing my long fur all around me. And as Sam and I watched the fur turned from snow white to thunderstorm cloud gray and my eyes turned lightning blue.

_The Elemental Wolf._ Sam gasped in his head.

**The Elements, The Emotions That Can Cause Them, And What Bella Looks Like When She Uses Them**

Water: Snow white fur. Ocean blue eyes. Sadness.

Wind: Thunderstorm cloud gray fur. Lightning blue eyes. Shocked. Embarrassment.

Fire: Red eyes. Red fur. Anger.

Earth: Dark, chocolate brown fur. Leaf green eyes. Calmness.

Life: Golden fur. Golden eyes. Happiness.

Death: Total darkness black fur. Total darkness black eyes. Hatred.

**Hey, look! I started another story! If you review then the updates will come faster. Oh and I wouldn't mind insults either. Flames or no flames. I can take it!**

**I Adopted This Story The First few chapters are not mine, but they belong to Whitetigress.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but if I did, Bella would have a back bone and not be so needy of Edward.**

_The what?_ I asked in my head. But Sam was not paying attention to me. No, he was having a mental breakdown. His thinking was so fast that I only aught glimpses.

_Not possible... Have to see the elders... Must tell Jared and Paul... So beautiful... Emily... Possible threat..._

The last one threw me off. Me? A possible threat? There was no way. I didn't even know what was going on.

_Hello!_ I cried. But Sam was still thinking to fast and not at all focused on me.

_HELLO! _I screamed. Sam jumped at least 2 fee into the air and I had to hold back my laughter.

_What? _He snarled, as if I had done something wrong by interrupting his train of thoughts.

_What the heck is going on?_ I yelled. My previous confidence in my hallucination suddenly stopped and I started to feel panicked again. Sam's eyes softened then.

_You, kid, are part of this pack now. Do you know the stories of how the Quilletes came to be?_ He asked.

_Yes, Jacob Black told me you were descended from wolves but I'm not Quillete._

_Well, that's right. The legends are true and because you are Bella Swan, leech girl. Can you tell me what we hunt?_

_Vampires. _I thought, with a snarl and a wave of pain. _REVENGE!_

**Okay. I am really, really, really sorry that this is so short but since it is so short I will update really soon. Like maybe tomorrow or Monday or something. I ended it there because I think it's a good place to end it. Okay. So 5 reviews: 5 days to wait for my next update. 10 reviews: 2 days. 15 or more: tomorrow.**

**Again, I adopted this story. The first few chapters belong to Whitetigress210.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but if I did, Bella would have a back bone and not be so needy of Edward.**

_The what?_ I asked in my head. But Sam was not paying attention to me. No, he was having a mental breakdown. His thinking was so fast that I only aught glimpses.

_Not possible... Have to see the elders... Must tell Jared and Paul... So beautiful... Emily... Possible threat..._

The last one threw me off. Me? A possible threat? There was no way. I didn't even know what was going on.

_Hello!_ I cried. But Sam was still thinking to fast and not at all focused on me.

_HELLO! _I screamed. Sam jumped at least 2 fee into the air and I had to hold back my laughter.

_What? _He snarled, as if I had done something wrong by interrupting his train of thoughts.

_What the heck is going on?_ I yelled. My previous confidence in my hallucination suddenly stopped and I started to feel panicked again. Sam's eyes softened then.

_You, kid, are part of this pack now. Do you know the stories of how the Quilletes came to be?_ He asked.

_Yes, Jacob Black told me you were descended from wolves but I'm not Quillete._

_Well, that's right. The legends are true and because you are Bella Swan, leech girl. Can you tell me what we hunt?_

_Vampires. _I thought, with a snarl and a wave of pain. _REVENGE!_

**Okay. I am really, really, really sorry that this is so short but since it is so short I will update really soon. Like maybe tomorrow or Monday or something. I ended it there because I think it's a good place to end it. Okay. So 5 reviews: 5 days to wait for my next update. 10 reviews: 2 days. 15 or more: tomorrow.**

**Again, I adopted this story. The first few chapters belong to Whitetigress210.**


End file.
